The Spider 'Situation'
by H.M. 'Howlin' Mad' Murdock
Summary: What happens when Murdock is afraid of spiders and one is near him. What will he and Face do? A short story on Face and Murdock's friendship.


"Faceman!" Murdock called nervously to his friend. Face was sitting on his hotel room bed looking over some papers.

"Murdock I'm trying to sort out my new alias. You know there are a lot of papers I have to get through. Now would you cut it out." Face said grumpily.

"But there's a spider over there." Murdock whined.

"So what?" Face said as he signed a form and moved onto the next.

"We gotta catch it!" slightly agitated now Murdock had pulled his legs up onto his bed and was in the foetal position.

"Why?" Face asked without looking up from his work.

"It's a spider!" Murdock cried.

"And?" Face was starting to get annoyed.

"We can't just leave a spider in here!" Murdock explained. "Who knows what it'll do!"

"It's a spider Murdock." Face exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah. But you know I don't like spiders."

"Here," Face said handing Murdock a polystyrene coffee cup. "Catch it in this." With that he turned back to his papers.

"I ain't goin' near it!" He said as he peered over the bed to see if the spider had moved.

"Just put the cup over it!"

Murdock leaned forward with the polystyrene cup in one hand his other hand gripping tightly to his bed so as not to lose balance. Murdock was so nervous and his hands were sweating so much the cup slipped out of his hand. "Oh no. I dropped it."

"Pick it up."

"No." Murdock replied sternly.

"Just pick the cup up Murdock!" Face realised that his friend wasn't going to let up until this spider "situation" was resolved.

"What if... What if the spider gets on me while I'm picking the cup up?" He asked nervously.

Face walked over to Murdock's bed and sat down next to his friend.

"It won't." He said reassuringly placing a friendly hand on Murdock's shoulder.

"What if it does?" Murdock asked anxiously. He was starting to panic again. Face had to calm him down or he would never finish his paper work.

"It won't"

"But what if it does Faceman!" Murdock asked grabbing onto his friends expensive suit.

"I promise it won't get on you. Okay?" Face said calmly as he removed his friend's tight grip on his suit so it wouldn't crease.

"If it does. You're gonna pay. I'll tell Hannibal!" he threatened. He leaned over the side of the bed and slowly reached for the cup. "Okay. Got it!" he said excitedly.

"Face?" Murdock asked. His face going white. "Where'd the spider go?"

" It probably just went under something. Lift up that book." Face suggested.

"I ain't touching that!"

"Just lift up the book. Okay?" Face used his quiet voice. It usually calmed Murdock down.

"Then get ready to put the cup over it."

"You know. If anything touches me right now I'm gonna scream." Murdock warned.

"I know." It had already crossed Faces mind. He imagined Hannibal and B.A. running in with guns cocked ready to fight. Then having to explain why they got up in the middle of the night for a spider.

"I can't find it Faceman!" he said looking around frantically from his post on the bed.

"Well just leave it then. It's fine." Face tried reassuring his friend.

"No it's not!" Murdock leaned back on the bed. He gripped his cap tightly.

"Why?" Face regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth. Knowing that Murdock was going to keep saying _"Because Faceman it's a spider!" _Then he would reply _"So?"_ and the cycle would continue until Face lost it.

"What is one spider going to do Murdock?" Face asked.

"I know. I know what he's plannin'. That little rat bastard. He's gonna wait until we fall asleep. Then. BAM! He's gonna ambush us!" Murdock's started to hyperventilate.

"How can a single spider ambush us?"

"He's sneaky! He's gonna get reinforcements. He is gonna get his little spider army. Then he is going to ambush us when we are asleep!" Murdock grabbed Face by the shoulders "They're gonna tie us up with their webs. Tie us to the bed! Then they're gonna crawl on us with their eight, arachnidy legs ticklin' our bodies and our faces. I can't stay in here!" Murdock said letting go of Face's shoulders.

"You realise Murdock you are never more than ten metres from a spider." Again he regretted what he had just said.

"Well then..." Murdock thought. "Then I need to go and get some bug spray!"


End file.
